


A Million Thoughts in a Second

by endymionandthemoon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endymionandthemoon/pseuds/endymionandthemoon
Summary: Just a suggestion - Somebody Else The 1975
Wrote this listening to that





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a suggestion - Somebody Else The 1975
> 
> Wrote this listening to that

Daehyun smiled and shook his head at Youngjae in amusement at the antics of his best friend. His eyes slid to look over Youngjae's shoulder and he immediately felt the oxygen in his lungs leave forcefully. The smile he had left his face and the carefree emotion he'd been feeling was replaced by shock, by disbelief, by --

 

He'd heard.

 

He'd heard.

 

He'd heard so this shouldn't be a surprise.

 

He'd heard so this shouldn't leave him feeling out of place.

 

He'd heard so this shouldn't leave him feeling…this simply shouldn't make him feel anything.

 

He'd heard, he'd known.

 

But it must be different, hearing about them and seeing them.

 

It is different.

 

Seeing him pressing a body against a wall that wasn't his, arms around shoulders that weren't his, fingers carding through long hair that wasn't his, loving some body that wasn't his -- that was completely different from his.

 

It left him feeling exposed.

 

Too raw from the flood of memories.

 

Memories of stolen, lazy mornings with blankets twisted around their torsos, legs and arms so intertwined it was impossible to move. Of soft gasps and whispered words.

 

Memories of hidden, late nights, filled with laughter and inane conversations, of shared fears, dreams, lust, love, anger. Of fingers gripping sheets and teeth biting just a little too hard only to be soothed by a warm, caressing tongue.

 

Memories of being pressed against a dirty alley wall by that body, those nimble fingers tugging at his jeans, those lips parted and red and swollen from kisses that were always too sweet or too bruising.

 

And maybe that was their demise.

 

Too much passion. The kind that left finger shaped bruises and half-crescent shapes of fingernails. The kind that left them breathless and wanting _more more more more than what either was willing to give._

 

Too much fire. The kind of fire that runs through both your veins when you're together, hot and needy and just as consuming. The kind of fire that makes you scramble to touch caress taste every single inch of skin available because _who knew when they would do this again._

 

Too much love. The kind of love that was -- is -- dangerous because Daehyun could never think about right and wrong when he was tangled with him. The kind that makes you want to shout and let everyone in the world know they were yours, they chose you, and you were the luckiest person in the world _but instead both of you simply whispered it within cheap motels._

 

The kind of love that was better to walk away from because Daehyun knew it was a matter of time before one of them was forever changed.

 

Even if forever was something Daehyun --

 

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Youngjae asked as he looked over his shoulder.

 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thought I saw an old...friend," Daehyun laid a hand on Youngjae's shoulder to get his attention, "So, what was it that Yongguk did after the disaster you and Junhonggie made?"

 

Youngjae launched into his story again.

 

Daehyun looked over Youngjae’s shoulder again.

 

In another life, look for me, he thought as he turned his attention back to Youngjae.

 

 

Goodbye, Jongup.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short but the length felt right! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
